Kallian's Question, Keyaras' Answer
by Maria65
Summary: Another xeno fic! I will be posting a lot of these, so...eh. I do not own any of the character's except Keyara.


Alvis sighed as he stood at the balcony of the imperial palace, waiting for Kallian to show up. After him and Keyara had returned a few months ago, with Shulk and his friends, Kallian had asked for Alvis, and Alvis reluctantly went to meet him. His and Kallians' friendship had been rocky lately, and Alvis didn't know why. He felt like Kallian was trying to steal an important part of himself away, and he didn't know what it was.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." the voice of Kallian spoke behind him, and Alvis turned around.

"It's fine. I just got up here myself a little while ago." Alvis stated, and they both over looked Alcamoth.

"I have to ask you something Alvis, before I ask anyone else anything." Kallian stated, and Alvis sighed.

"Something tells me this has to do with Keyara. Am I right?" Alvis questioned, and Kallian chuckled.

"You are as sharp as ever. You are correct." Kallian said, and Alvis and Kallian looked at one another, both serious.

"You have known Keyara since you were a child...do you know anything about how she feels?" Kallian asked, his hands tightening on the railing of the balcony.

"No, I don't know how she feels towards anyone in particular. I know your asking me that, but why? Why do you wish to know how she feels towards people?" Alvis asked, his bright blue eyes darkening in protectiveness.

"Because...this is hard to tell you, but...I wish to ask her to be my consort." Kallian said with a slight bow.

"WHAT?!" Alvis shouted, jerking back a bit.

"You do not approve?" Kallian questioned, shocked.

"It's not that, but why her? Certainly there are other women?" Alvis asked, not knowing why he said that.

"I cannot. I have always been fond of Keyara, especially since she was close to Melia ever since Melia was a child...but...I have grown to love her as a full grown woman." Kallian said, blushing a bit.

"I...I see." Alvis said, unknown his tone took on a sad edge.

"Alvis, something tells me this bothers you." Kallian stated, and Alvis began to wonder about that.

"If you haven't noticed, there is something between you and her, but it seems as though you are preventing anything from becoming more than friends. Of course, she could also be doing the same, but...I know you feel something for her. It's in your body language, your eyes, and how you speak with her. Search your feelings, because I do plan to ask Keyara when I get the chance. I just don't want to ruin our friendship with this." Kallian said, and left, leaving Alvis to ponder how he felt.

"How do...I feel about Keyara? I have...always been fond of her, since we were programs...but...has that developed into more?" Alvis asked himself, looking over Alcamoth.

He went through all the times he had been with Keyara, before he noticed he had changed a bit when he was around her. Suddenly his eyes widened when he remembered the Homs that had kissed Keyara, and how Alvis wanted to kill the guy, but Keyara had to hold him back. He remembered he felt so angry, that he was the one that-Alvis' eyes went wide in realization.

"I...I love Keyara?" Alvis whispered to himself, shocked.

Alvis sighed, letting his head fall forward.

"What do I do?" Alvis asked himself, confused.

**Next Day:** Alvis had told Kallian how he felt, but accepted that if Keyara loved Kallian, he would accept it as any friend would. Kallian looked around for Keyara, and saw her in the throne room with Melia, Shulk, and the others. Fiora was hugging Shulks' arm, enjoying being beside him, Melia was talking with Keyara about something, Dunban and Reyn were arm wrestling, Riki was watching from Sharlas' arm as she laughed at their antic's. Kallian approached them, and saw Alvis leaning against a wall, watching him cautiously. Kallian knew he was there to see Keyaras' answer.

"Keyara." Kallian said, catching everyone's attention as he approached.

"Yes?" Keyara asked, noticing he seemed serious about something.

"I call you all here for a reason. I need an honest answer from you Keyara, and I wanted everyone to know my intention's." Kallian said, his hands becoming fists, intent on keeping his courage.

"*Gasp* Brother, you really don't mean to-?!" Melia was unable to finish as she saw Kallian nod, and her eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" Melia asked, and he nodded.

"Alright then. Everyone, this is a serious matter, but let's give them room." Melia said, making everyone back up, as she did as well.

"What's going on?" Keyara asked, feeling nervous.

"I need an honest answer from you. Keyara..." Kallian went on one knee, and bowed his head.

"Would you be willing to be my consort?" Kallian said, and Keyara gasped, taking a step back.

"What?! Me?! W-why? Aren't there more eligible women...those who are at least of royal blood, or noble's?" Keyara questioned, not sure what to do.

"Maybe, but it's you I wish to be with. Do you accept?" Kallian asked, looking at her in the eye.

Keyara began to panic, and held her head, unsure of what to do. Her purple eyes were frantic, and she began to hyper ventilate. Her legs began shaking, her thoughts running rampant.

_'What do I do?! I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I don't want to accept! I...I need time to sort my feelings out!'_ Keyara thought, and tried to calm down.

"I...I n-need time to t-think!" Keyara shouted, running out of the throne room.

"Keyara, wait!" Kallian called out, but she was gone.

"I told you..." the calm voice of Alvis said, making everyone look at him.

"...that she would do this. She's not use to these types of advance's, and can't you wait until the battle with Mechonis is over with?" Alvis asked, but Kallian shook his head.

"No, it cannot wait. I want-no, I need to know her answer, I need to know how she feels." Kallian said, eyes looking the way Keyara went.

**With Keyara:** Keyara threw the doors to the balcony open, and went over to the railing, hands on it as she leaned her weight on her arms, trying to catch her breath, starting to calm down.

"What do I do? What do I tell him? I can't accept? No, too harsh! Maybe...I'm sorry, but I love another? No, that won't work, because then he'll ask who. I'm not ready to confess that! What do I do?" Keyara asked herself, sliding down, back against the railings as she broke down.

"Keyara...are you okay?" a girl spoke, and when Keyara looked up, she saw both Fiora and Melia looking at her concerned.

"Fiora...Melia...I'm..." Keyara stopped, and looked away for it was obvious she wasn't alright.

"Here." Fiora said, offering her hand.

Keyara took it, and allowed Fiora to help her off.

"Are you going to be okay?" Melia asked, worried about Keyaras' reaction.

"I don't know. I mean...I like Kallian, but not in that way. I see him as a friend, but I don't want to be mean, and ruin our friendship with rejection. I don't want to hurt his feelings." Keyara said, tears appearing again.

"I know how it feels Keyara. There were many men in the colony who asked to marry me, but I had to say no. I wasn't ready, and I said I'm sorry, but I don't feel the way. I apologized for awhile afterwards, but they understood." Fiora said, and Melia nodded.

"My brother is a reasonable man, Keyara. He'll understand how you feel if you say no, but don't say yes if your heart isn't in it. Be truthful, and yes, the truth hurts, he knows, but you have to be truthful with him." Melia said, and the Fiora spoke.

"Everyone will understand, and whatever choice you make is up to you. No one can tell you how to live your life, but don't let this weigh you down. Besides, we're sure Kallian won't be mad at you, but will respect you more for being honest." Fiora stated, and Keyara looked at them, before sighing.

"You girls are right. I...I need to stop hiding my feelings when things like this happen, or stop running away. I need to be honest with Kallian, and tell him why I can't accept." Keyara said, and walked back in, Melia and Fiora right behind her.

Kallian and everyone looked toward the doors as they opened, Keyara continued toward him, even as Melia and Fiora stopped beside everyone else.

"Kallian...I...I'm sorry, but I-I can't accept." Keyara said, bowing her head.

"I understand, but may I ask why?" Kallian asked, keeping his sadness to himself.

"There are many reason's. The main one being...that...I am already in love with another. Should I have accepted, I would've been untrustworthy, and would have betrayed myself. Other, minor reason's are the war with mechonis, and my duty as a guardian. I cannot have a family while my duties as a guardian proceed." Keyara stated, and the truth of her loving another, had everyone's attention.

"May I ask who it is you love? Any man who has your attention should be considered lucky." Kallian stated, a small smile on his face, glad she was at least truthful with him.

"I...I am sorry. But I don't wish to reveal that information. The man I love is only for me to know. I have yet to even ask him, but I don't wish to reveal that information yet." Keyara said, giving a small, apologetic bow.

"I see. At least you were truthful about how you feel, and I will accept your decision. I hope you find happiness with the man you love." Kallian stated, and Keyara nodded.

"Thank you Kallian, and always know, no matter what, you are still a dear friend to me." Keyara said, and turned to walk away, mouthing a 'thank you' to Fiora and Melia.

Alvis watched her, shocked she refused.

_'Who is this man she loves? Usually, she tells me everything...is this so secretive that she can't even tell me?'_ Alvis thought, and sighed.

Everyone went into Alcamoth to spend time with one another, and give Keyara some room to be alone, even though Alvis didn't wish to leave her alone. He knew she was hurting deep inside for hurting Kallians' feeling's though it must' have been done.

"Keyara, I'm coming in!" Alvis stated, leaving no room for argument.

He closed the door behind him, and noticed the state Keyara was in. She was a wreck. Puffy eyes, red cheeks, tear stains, unruly hair, and it seemed she tore at her clothes in sadness.

"Keyara..." Alvis trailed off, sadness in his eyes.

"Leave me be Alvis." Keyara muttered out, clearly broken.

"I won't. You're hurting, and I know it." Alvis said, sitting on the bed, and hugging her from behind, trying to comfort her.

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I know I did. I could feel his ether-waves...sadness was all they held. I didn't think he would be hurting that much." Keyara sobbed out.

She felt a hand over her eyes, and held the hand, willing it to stay there. She leaned back against Alvis, and sobbed her agony, and sorrow out. She had a strong front when she left, but broke when she reached her room. She felt the sadness Kallian felt, but she would do nothing to alleviate it...for to do that would be accepting his offer, and she wouldn't go back on her word. Alvis offered all the comfort he would, and Keyara was grateful for it. Maybe...one day...she would find the courage to ask Alvis a similar question.


End file.
